


A birthday Letter

by ArtistRanger



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistRanger/pseuds/ArtistRanger
Summary: A letter from Abby to Mammon on his birthday. I am placing this a little later in the time line of the game.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	A birthday Letter

I sit at Mammon's desk while he sleeps in his bed near by. I take a moment to formulate my thoughts and start writing:

_ My Dearest Mammon, _

_ I know I’m not one to write letters but I wanted to make sure I got my feelings out properly. First, I wanted to say happy birthday! I know you’ve been looking forward to it, and honestly so have I. Second, I wanted to say thank you. I wanted to say thank you for putting up with me, especially at the beginning of all of this. I know I was a mess back then and you still managed to deal with me. I also wanted to say thank you for always being there when I needed you. I know you refuse to admit it but you really are one of the sweetest guys I know.  _

_ There is just so much I want to tell you that I’m not sure where to start. So I will just start. This is obvious, I know, but I love you. You bring so much joy into my life. With all of your charming smiles and stupid jokes, I can’t help but smile and laugh through out the day. At first, I wasn’t sure about you, you were an arrogant asshole. But soon enough, I realized that there is so much more to you than I had originally thought. I learned that we had a lot in common and we connected over so many things. And that was after we created a pact. The more I learned about you, the more I learned about who you are, the harder I fell. I will be the first to admit that I had not been expecting that. But I’m so glad that I did. I am forever grateful for everything you’ve done for me. _

_ All of my love, _

_ Abigail <3 _

I place the letter in an envelope and add _Happy Birthday Mammon_ in beautifully written calligraphy on the front. I set it on his desk and quietly push the chair in. I kiss his forehead before slipping out of the room to help with setting up for his party.


End file.
